geassalternafandomcom-20200215-history
The roseprince
►AU SPECIFIC INFO basic information name — Prince Euphemios li Britannia player — Nienna tag — Tags Page status — Married ( to Sumeragi Suzako ) age — 18 gender — Male sexuality — Bisexual (although he only goes for males on a rare basis, usually because his wife or Luluko are not around) title — The Rose Prince location — Pendragon immersion — Not immersed Genderbendstats — Chest: 44in Hips: 40 in Height: 5 ft 9 in Weight: 160lbs Length: 7.2 inches (erect) Girth: 5.5 inches (erect) Body Type: Lightly muscled and toned but not excessive. Fairly well-proportioned. basic appearance hair colour — Pink hair style — Loosely cut around his forehead and ears, he lets it hang down eye colour — Blue attire — He often wears pastel colours that really suit him and he is usually in more formal attire. The lapels and other embellishments have definite floral inspiration and so he can look a little feminine at times from far away, however closer up the style and cut of the fabric is more masculine. featured family Luluko vi Britannia — half-sister Femio loves Luluko very much and wishes that they were not related so that he could be open about his love for her. He has been known to put up with a lot of abuse from Luluko at times (most especially when the paternity of Hinata was discovered) but he takes it and never retaliates. Suzako Sumeragi — wife He has loved Suzako for a very long time and was thrilled when Luluko gave her consent for him to propose to Suzako. Even though their love is tangled in a complex skein with Luluko's lovers/husbands and Suzako herself, he is happy. He is okay with Suzako and Luluko's set up and never complains - Luluko giving him the opportunity to marry Suzako was a boon he would never sniff at. She is also the mother of his daughter, Hinata. Cornelia li Britannia - sister Euphemios loves Cornelia very much even though the girl coddles him quite a lot. She was often away on projects with Guilford and Darlton but is once again residing at the li Britannia palace so he gets to see her often. She did not like the idea of him marrying Suzako but she knows Femio loves her, so she forebears. Hinata Sumeragi ( 皇日向 )- daughter A blessing to him, he loves his daughter very, very much. Even more so with her looking as much like Suzako as she does, he still sometimes can't quite believe such a darling child is his. important non-family Suzaku Kururugi — part-time lover Suzaku and Femio have occasionally indulged in each other (for who can resist that delicious ass?) when the girls are either uninterested or Suzako is too pregnant for much sex. Gino Weinberg — brother-in-law He puts up with the other men, knowing the situation before he got involved, he cannot complain. Jeremiah Gottwald — brother-in-law He puts up with the other men, knowing the situation before he got involved, he cannot complain. Rolo Haliburton — brother-in-law He puts up with the other men, knowing the situation before he got involved, he cannot complain. other likes — roses, being in his gardens, being around Suzako and Luluko, visiting Cornelia dislikes — Being unable to claim Hinata was his child for so long appearances with notes ► Thread Luluko snaps at him when she finds out Femio fathered Suzako's child - but he himself does not yet know it and he takes her abuse. ► Thread Femio discovers the child is his and suffers greatly when his Luluko tells him he cannot claim the child, trying to cut him out completely. He then helps as best he can when empiricaljewel goes into labour and then speaks to her husband, Suzaku about fatherhood. ► Post 001 Femio and Suzaku come to an arragement with regards to being unable to do anything sexual with the girls thanks to Luluko's fear of falling pregnant before getting the throne and Suzako being heavily pregnant. She is unable to act as intermediary. warnings: nc17 thread, gay & het sex, threesome ONE-YEAR TIMESKIP ► BACKGROUND history personality ► RELATIONSHIPS (In Dreamworld) friends — enemies None. ► TRIVIA ' '